


Come out and Rescue me

by midnightsurge



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy also runs away a lot, Eggsy sets things on fire a lot, Harry can do the whole mind thing, Harry is a recruiter, Kingsman Academy for Gifted Students, M/M, Merlin is the exasperated teacher, X-men!AU, honestly i have no idea what this is, warning for ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsurge/pseuds/midnightsurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re rather famished, aren’t you?” an amused voice caught him off guard.</p><p>	Eggsy’s eyes snapped to the side mid-bite, finally taking in the stranger that had sat next to him. Alarms went off in his head however when he noticed the man’s attire; a quick glance around him told him that his instincts were right. The man was clearly overdressed given the dive of a bar they were in and Eggsy wasn’t the only one to notice it.</p><p>“Yeah,” he finally mumbled through his food, “what’s it to you?” he asked wearily, already prepared to bolt out of there if he had to.</p><p>	“Now, what is a young man like you doing in a place like this?” the suited man ignored his question and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously behind his glasses. </p><p>Or</p><p>Eggsy is a mutant who has no control over his powers. Harry is a mutant who is sent to recruit him into the Academy. Somewhere along the way it turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come out and Rescue me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is. No idea whatsoever. Just. Yeah. X-Men was playing on TV and I just ran with it.

            Eggsy sighed wearily as he placed his head on the desk, his cheek against the cool wood as he let his eyes fix on the clouds outside the window right next to his seat. He took in three deep and calming breaths, counting them out as he exhaled so as to soothe the sudden tightness he could feel growing in his chest the way it generally did before panic set in. He focused instead on letting Merlin’s voice flow over him, the words becoming less and less audible as his mind absorbed nothing but sound.

            Slowly, he could feel his erratic heartbeat return to normal, his anxiety ebbing away as the tingling along his nerves calmed down. He was getting slightly better at controlling his outbursts, though he still had… accidents every once in a while.

            Merlin will forever refuse to talk about the day Eggsy nearly set the entire east wing on fire.

            Eggsy could still feel himself teetering on the edge in that moment as he did every so often; thoughts and feelings flying off in every direction, sparks resting at the very tips of his fingers. The flames trying to surge from deep inside, the choking need to _burn everything, a human body was not made to contain so much fire, burn it all_ –

            That train of thought was dangerous. Eggsy clenched his eyes shut against the growing sensation, willing himself not to ruin all the work he’d just put in at calming down. That was the problem with having a _gift_ so closely tied to one’s emotions; it was volatile. Any minor instability in Eggsy’s mood could potentially set him off at any moment, harming anyone in the near vicinity.

            In the end it was the reason he’d left home, wasn’t it.

***

            When Eggsy had found the run-down bar on the side of the road – next to an even dodgier gas station mind you – he hadn’t questioned his luck. He’d been trudging through the snow for hours, his thin runners doing nothing to keep his socked feet dry. He hadn’t really been prepared to leave home and all he had on him were the clothes on his back and a few supplies he’d managed to pick up with a good chunk of his money, the cheap rucksack resting lightly on his shoulders.

            He sat himself on the stool all the way in the corner, away from the small gathering of travellers and commuters. Eggsy had no desire to bring any attention to himself, hunching his shoulders and trying to make himself look smaller, invisible. He ordered a drink and some light food from the bartender, calming the other man’s suspicious gaze by paying him right away.

            Eggsy nearly attacked his plate when it was set in front of him, inhaling the food as though it’d been years since his last meal. He refused to slow down even when someone sat directly at his right side, the proximity jarring but barely registering in the wake of his hunger. He had more important things to deal with; he had to figure out where he was going next, how much it would take for him to get there and how he could possibly manage to make more money in his current situation.

            “You’re rather famished, aren’t you?” an amused voice caught him off guard.

            Eggsy’s eyes snapped to the side mid-bite, finally taking in the stranger that had sat next to him. Alarms went off in his head however when he noticed the man’s attire; a quick glance around him told him that his instincts were right. The man was clearly overdressed given the dive of a bar they were in and Eggsy wasn’t the only one to notice it.

            “Yeah,” he finally mumbled through his food, “what’s it to you?” he asked wearily, already prepared to bolt out of there if he had to.

            “Now, what is a young man like you doing in a place like this?” the suited man ignored his question and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously behind his glasses.

            “Ain’t none of your business.” He swallowed around his last bite and grabbed his drink, chugging it down in record time. Though he would have preferred resting his legs for a little longer, Eggsy couldn’t shake the feeling that the man next to him meant trouble. He started gathering his things around him, putting his sopping wet jacket back on and grabbing his rucksack.

            Before he could move off his chair however, the two of them were suddenly surrounded by a small group of men who’d looked like they’d seen better days; their faces were scruffy and wrinkled, their expressions identical ones of cockiness and arrogance. They reminded him of the arseholes he’d left behind with his dim-wit of a step-father.

            Eggsy knew he should have left faster.

***

            “Eggsy!” a voice snapped him out of his stupor, his head shooting up to find Merlin staring at him indulgently, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back against his desk.

            Eggsy glanced around and noticed that the makeshift classroom was empty, the clock at the front indicating that class had been dismissed five minutes ago. He flinched slightly, aware that he’d let his attention drift off for longer than he’d intended while trying to reign himself in.

            “Sorry, Professor,” he smiled self-deprecatingly, slowly moving to gather his things and put them away. His body felt lethargic, unable to move the way he wanted it too. The physical training exercises were wearing him down, but they were meant to help him control his abilities. They worked, to a certain extent. Maybe.

            “Are you feeling alright, Eggsy?” Merlin frowned as he observed the younger man move, taking in his unfocused eyes, watching as his student nearly tripped over himself several times.

            “Tired, is all,” Eggsy mumbled and grabbed his bag, moving towards the front. “I’ll be more attentive next time, promise.”

            Merlin was silent for a while longer before he found himself speaking up, his student having nearly reached the exit. “Galahad will be returning this week,” he spoke the words before he’d fully processed them. He watched the younger man freeze up, his shoulders tensing further. Merlin’s suspicions were further confirmed by that reaction. “He’s safe,” he continued when Eggsy said nothing. “He’ll be back for longer as well; it might give the two of you a chance to catch up. I don’t think you’ve had much of an opportunity to do so since he brought you in.”

            Eggsy winced, unable to hide his reaction at the mention of his recruiter. He nodded, thanked Merlin and continued on his way, ignoring the gaze he could feel piercing into the back of his skull.

            Merlin was not blind; there was something bothering Eggsy, though whether it had to do with his power or with the complications that arose during his recruitment was another matter.

            He would find out, one way or the other.

***

            Eggsy ran as fast as he could, struggling to tame the growing temperature of his body; he could feel his skin flushing, the previously cold flesh now warmed with more heat than the average human body should be able to withstand. He knew he was leaving a trail of melted snow behind him, steam rising in his wake as he ploughed through, panic rising dangerously in his chest.

            “No, no, no –” he chanted desperately, feeling the heat grow even more concentrated in his extremities as the footsteps behind him got closer, the distance between him and his assailant shrinking.

            He nearly crumpled to the ground after a particularly strong surge, a scream tearing from his throat as he continued to hold it back. Tears were gleaming at the corner of his eyes from the pain, but he couldn’t stop.

            “Eggsy! Wait!” he could hear behind him, the voice of the gentleman who’d joined him at the bar.

            Eggsy’s energy doubled as he thought back to the fight in the bar, the bodies that lay on the ground in the wake of the stranger’s attack. He couldn’t let that man get to him, not after he’d trashed that entire bar without ever moving a hand.

            Needless to say, Eggsy had bolted out of there as fast as he could, not giving the other man a chance to hurt him or say anything else.

            “Shit –” he swore frantically as he began to lose control, flames licking at his fingertips and dancing along his palms. The fire grew bigger, engulfing him bit by bit and forcing him to a stop.

            He gasped painfully as he fell to his knees, the snow around him already a pile of water as he clutched at his head, wanting it to just _stop, just stop, please no more_ – 

            It was happening again. That… _thing_ that was beyond his control, that he was helpless to stop, it was taking over him again, leaving his senses behind. All he knew in that moment was fire.

            Eggsy screamed and screamed as the flames burst out of him. It would not have surprised him if he died in that moment.

***

            His footsteps were soft and light against the carpeted floor, his movements quiet as he made his way through the empty dormitory hallways, down a flight of stairs, and towards the kitchen. At two in the morning, he allowed himself the curious glances around the mansion that he normally restricted himself from when surrounded by all the other students.

            The Kingsman Academy for Gifted Students was beautiful, there was no doubt about it; a sprawling mansion in the middle of bloody nowhere, green grounds and treelines as far as the eye can see, which in turn offered privacy for the students to freely practice their ‘gifts’ out in the open without the added stress of being caught. He could see the large grounds from beyond the windows as he continued on with his trek towards the kitchens, his stomach grumbling lightly. Eggsy regretted missing supper earlier that day but he still couldn’t stand eating with everyone else surrounding him.

            He took his next left and finally made it to his destination, opening the door with one hand already poised to flick the light switch on before he noticed that the room was already illuminated. He looked at the light fixture hanging from the ceiling in confusion for a moment before a deliberate cough snapped his gaze away, his eyes zeroing in on the on the man standing at the counter with a glass of amber liquid held loosely in his hand.

            Eggsy felt suddenly dizzy as his breath caught in his throat, instantly recognising Harry Hart as the intruder. A smirk was playing on the older man’s lips, the tie around his neck already askew, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as his suit jacket rested on the back of a nearby chair. Eggsy was used to seeing him in a pretentiously put-together condition; the fact that he was a little rumpled in that moment – a little bit _less_ put-together – made something churn in Eggsy’s stomach, reminded him once more that Harry Hart was in fact human, despite all the reasons that pointed towards the opposite.

            “Hello Eggsy,” Harry Hart greeted him, still smiling as he took a healthy sip of his drink, his shoulders loosening slightly as the alcohol settled in. “You’re up awfully late.”

            Eggsy gulped and hesitated for a moment, his eyes skipping around the room for any sort of distraction before steeling himself and walking in further, the door shutting soundly behind him and cutting off any attempts to escape. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled, avoiding the older man’s eyes vehemently as he walked around the island counter. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk carton, mentally scolding his shaking hand as he did so. He placed it on the counter, debating whether or not he had the mental strength to walk to where Harry stood and grab what he needed from the cupboard behind him.

            “Yes, Merlin’s mentioned you’ve been having trouble… adjusting,” the older man said slowly, carefully approaching Eggsy and placing items on the counter while the younger man continued to deliberate.

            Eggsy had a retort armed on the tip of his tongue and was ready to deliver it when he took notice of what Harry brought over. “Are you in my head right now?!” he blanched, his eyes wide and terrified as he took a step back. He could feel his hands heating up, the fire crackling in his palms as instinctive as breathing, though he knew he would still have no control of the flames if he released them.

            “No, Eggsy,” Harry eyed him but made no move to back away, “I would never do that to anyone without their permission unless they posed a danger to others. Merlin has simply made me aware of your penchant for craving cereal at odd hours of the night.” He indicated the box and two bowls, moving away only to pull open a drawer and retrieve a pair of spoons. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you, I’m rather famished; haven’t had much of a chance to eat on the flight back.”

            “You and Merlin talk about me?” he asked through a cloudy haze, the rush of adrenaline slowly ebbing away, the embers flickering out. “Merlin told you I eat cereal at night?” his voice was slightly disbelieving and the mental image of Professor Merlin and Harry conversing over the phone about his nightly eating habits completely snuffed out whatever fire he had been creating.

            “Well I did recruit you,” Harry smiled as he grabbed the box and poured himself some cereal. “I tend to be protective of those I bring in to the Academy.” He finished pouring his milk next and grabbed one of the spoons, leaning against the counter as he took his first bite.

            Eggsy could feel the telltale flush climbing up his neck; he busied himself by making his own bowl, hoping the older man wouldn’t take notice of it.

            “How are you really feeling?” Harry asked him after a moment, watching the younger man as he ate quietly. His eyes tracked the movement of Eggsy’s hand, from the bowl to his mouth and all over again.

            Eggsy forcefully swallowed down his bite, the tension in his body becoming nearly unbearable. “Professor had said you’d be coming back soon,” he said instead, willing his muscles to relax as he absent-mindedly stirred the contents of his bowl. “Did everything go well?”

            Mr. Hart observed him from his perch. “It went well,” he answered quietly, finally looking away. For a moment, it had looked like he was going to call the younger man out on changing the subject, but he continued regardless. “You’ll be meeting our newest recruit in the morning. Roxanne Morton.”

            Eggsy tried not to feel bitter about it. “What does she do?”

            “Enhanced accuracy and super strength,” Harry said with a small smile. “Could shoot a target straight on from hundreds of feet away without a problem. Punches through a concrete wall as though it were made of Styrofoam. She has quite amazing control of it as well for someone who has never received any formal training.”

            The admiration was more than evident in his voice and it tugged at something in Eggsy’s chest, grabbed hold of his heart and pulled it down to his stomach. He’d grown up thinking he was a freak but even now that he’d found others like him, he still felt as though he was standing on the outside, separate from everyone else. “That’s good,” he nodded, his head feeling heavy on his shoulders. “I should go back to sleep,” he added, placing his empty bowl in the sink and rinsing it off. “Long day tomorrow and all.”

            He walked away without another word, doing his best not to turn back around and scream, his fingers tingling in anticipation of the heat but he wouldn’t give it the satisfaction.

***

            Through his blurry eyesight, Eggsy could see a plain white ceiling, a long crack running through the middle of it all the way to the corner. He coughed, nearly choking with how dry his throat was, tremors making him shake in his place. He could feel something soft beneath him but he couldn’t understand; where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was running, fire, falling to his knees, more _fire_ –  

            “You caused quite a scare out there,” he heard from his left. Eggsy’s burnt-out mind processed the voice as smooth and beautiful, a melody in its own right. He nearly passed out one more time as he struggled to turn his head to the side, glimpsing what seemed to be an angel in a three-piece suit sitting peacefully on a wooden chair.

            Eggsy was only able to release a pitiful moan at the sight, his eyes clenching shut as the raging pain of an oncoming migraine presented itself in full force. He wanted to crawl out of his skin, claw at the flesh that kept him prisoner until he was able to release himself. The fire was still roaring within him and he could feel it climbing up anew like an electric current that never died out.

            “It’s all right,” the angel said, his voice closer than it was before. Eggsy forced his eyelids open; he could see a halo of light around the angel, energy wafting off the creature like a gentle caress. “Sleep, Eggsy. You’re safe now.”

            The next time he woke, he was still in the same bed but he felt infinitely more present, the haze that’d been covering his mind having mostly vanished while he slept. He groaned as he sat up, bringing his palms to press against his aching eyes. He didn’t have any time to question what could have led him to his current position before a bundle of clothes landed in his lap.

            “Get dressed, we don’t have much time,” came from what he had previously mistaken as an angel. Without the added haze and exhaustion that had plagued him when he’d last woken up, Eggsy could see the figure in a clearer light and was startled to realise that it was the man from the bar, the one who’d instigated the fight that had caused Eggsy to give himself away.

            Eggsy was quick to get to his feet despite his queasiness, darting to the other side of the room in a way that placed the bed between him and the dangerous man. He had his hands at the ready, mere seconds away from erupting into flames and tearing the whole building down with him. “Get the fuck away from me or you’ll regret every decision that ever brought you to this place,” he seethed. He could already feel his body’s growing temperature despite the exhaustion weighing him down given the amount of energy he’d wasted in the past few days, his eyes already blazing.

            “You and I both know you barely have control over your powers, Eggsy,” the man smirked, not at all bothered by the threat. “Not only are you nearly completely drained, but you’re just as likely to kill both of us if you try anything.”

            “Yeah, and what if that’s the point,” Eggsy grit out, sweat beginning to drip down lazily as his body began to overheat.

            That wiped the smirk right off the man’s face, though not for the reason Eggsy had thought. “Clearly the reports regarding your psychological condition have been downplayed,” he sighed, his hands finding their way into his pockets. “I’m here to help you, nothing more.”

            “You took down those men without even moving!” Eggsy exclaimed in a panic, his memories rushing back to him painfully. “What are you?!” he shouted.

            “I’m just like you, Eggsy,” he responded calmly. “My name is Harry Hart, and I am a recruiter for the Kingsman Academy for Gifted Students. I am here to offer you a place within our school.”

            That was certainly unexpected. Eggsy shook his head, his face slack with surprise. “The fuck?” he asked quite eloquently.

            The man huffed amusedly though he made no other movement. “It is a school for people like you and I; for mutants. It was designed so that those who are like us could learn to control their powers while being re-integrated into society. It is a safe haven, Eggsy, for people who can do what we do.” He nodded his head towards where a small spark of flame had erupted from the younger man’s hand. “I must say, your gift is quite extraordinary.”

            Eggsy stared at him. “You’re like me?” he asked after a moment, the temperature of his body slowly returning to normal as shock and disbelief replaced his anger.

            “Not exactly,” Harry smiled patiently. “You can create and control fire, something that is very rare even among the mutant community. My powers are quite different; I can read and control minds, move objects without touching them.”

            “Are you controlling me right now?!” Eggsy was horrified at the thought.

            “No,” Harry’s smile became strained. “I do not use my powers on others without permission, not unless my life or the lives of others are in danger. That being said,” he winced slightly, “I must apologise for having employed the use of my powers before.”

            Eggsy’s eyes darted around as he remembered. “The field off the road…”

            “You were very close to setting fire to everything within a five kilometer radius. I’m afraid I had to intervene before that could become a reality.” He looked over the boy carefully. “You have tremendous power at your disposal, Eggsy; we simply want to make sure you know how to control it.”

            “How much of a choice do I really have in this?” Eggsy was smarter than most people gave him credit for. He may not have gone to uni, but that didn’t mean he was some stupid drop-out. The only reason he never finished school was because he had been slowly losing control over everything; staying near his family meant putting them in danger and he could never do that to his mum and sister. His fights with Dean were getting out of hand, and after having singed the man’s face during their last argument, he knew he couldn’t stay there much longer.

            “You have all the choice in the world,” Harry shrugged, his suit still impeccable. “We can’t force you to attend Kingsman. Keep in mind however, that there are others out there who do not think as we do, who would fight tooth and nail to imprison you; you will be hunted down every minute for the rest of your life, and all because you couldn’t learn to control your powers. Is that really something you want?”

            Eggsy’s mind was warring against itself, pitting one scenario against the other, trying to figure out what would he could possibly do. Even if he said no, what chances did he really have? “I’m not exactly a student anymore,” he pointed out. “I’m twenty-three years old; are you really gonna shove me in a classroom full of children and teenagers?”

            “Not at all.” Harry began moving around the cheap motel room once the immediate threat had passed. “There are many others like you who were not found until much later. You will be joining a group filled with pupils close to your age. There are more than you think,” he smiled kindly as he began to gather their things together. “I will not force you to come with me, but I will remind you that it would perhaps be in your best interest to learn how to control your gift before it destroys you.”

***

            Eggsy gasped and panted, his chest heaving as the build-up weighed down on him, the scorching flames making sweat drip into his eyes. He could barely see from all the smoke, could barely breathe no matter how his body tried to remind him that he could take it, fire was his element, _he was fire_ , it shouldn’t be so difficult.

            “Focus, Eggsy!” he could hear from above him. “Your body knows what to do; you have to let it convince your mind!” Merlin continued, his voice booming through the enclosed testing room through speakers that were beginning to melt.

            “I can’t –” Eggsy groaned out forcefully, falling to his knees as he clutched at his aching head, the smoke destroying his lungs. “It’s too much –” A scream was ripped out of his throat as the flames suddenly burst bigger. He could hear the intercom crackling, though it was impossible to hear what was being said given the damage. When he forced his eyes open, he could see the fire emanating from his limbs, knew without a doubt that it was coming from within him, his eyes glowing as though someone had set a match to gasoline slicking his insides. His skin was riddled with bright lines glowing like lava.

            He’d never screamed louder in his life.

            Eggsy had landed himself in the infirmary that very day, under strict instructions to not move until he felt he was able to breathe without coughing his lungs out. Luckily he’d sustained no graver injuries, though he couldn’t say the same about the east wing.

            His next lessons happened very much in the same fashion and usually with the same result; Eggsy was starting to lose hope that he’d ever be able to control the fire once it emerged from him. The overexertion should have left him tired by the end of the day, but he constantly found himself wandering the hallways of the mansion at night, his mind and body refusing to let him have a moment of peace. He might be in a school meant for people like him, but even then Eggsy was very much alone.

            Roxanne Morton was every bit as amazing as Harry had said she would be. She was fierce with her strength and beautiful in her fierceness. Her gift came easily to her, her ability to control it never doubted. Eggsy watched her in training, admired her even.

            He could understand why Harry was so impressed by her.

            “Roxanne,” she walked up to him one day out of the blue; he had been sitting down on a stone bench in the courtyard, his gaze directed towards the treeline while all the other students were inside having supper. He looked up to see her standing there with one hand extended, “But call me Roxy.”

            “Eggsy,” he spoke after a long delay, hesitantly reaching over to shake her hand. He startled when she plopped down next to him, uneasy at having someone sit so close to him when he was still prone to outbursts.

            “So how does your thing work, Eggsy? You’ve seen me train, but I’ve yet to see you go at it,” she elaborated when she noticed his look of confusion.

            “Oh...uh,” he glanced around uneasily, shrugging his shoulders, “my training is usually private these days. To prevent injuring others and all.”

            She hummed thoughtfully, kicking her legs back and forth in a hypnotising rhythm. “Galahad says you’re one of the strongest mutants he’s ever seen,” she leaned into him to say, playfully nudging him, “if not the strongest one. I’d love to see it someday. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.”

            Eggsy could feel his face flushing; he highly doubted Harry would have ever said that. “My control is… volatile, at best.” He chose to deliberately ignore the first half of her statement in case his reaction gave him away, though the knowing smirk on her face told him she already knew.

            “If your power really is as strong as they say, I’m not surprised it’s taking so long to tame it,” she told him honestly. “It took me a while before I learned to hold back my punches so that my opponent’s head didn’t go flying off; I can imagine trying to control fire would require a tad more than that.”

            After that day, Eggsy began training with Roxy; nothing that had to do with his gift of course, but he ran laps with her around the Academy’s grounds, followed her to the expansive gym and let her set up a training schedule for him. It might not be anything at all related to his own abilities, but he could feel his body calming down with every lap, could feel himself gaining control over the physical aspect of himself with every weight lift.

            Maybe he wouldn’t be useless after all.

***

            Lights from the street beamed passed the window, briefly illuminating the strip of counter Eggsy was seated at, crumbs decorating the area around his half-finished plate. He poked at the remaining contents with his fork, unable to actually stomach the portion he’d already eaten; he could feel it sitting uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, the food refusing to settle.

            He pushed the plate away from him, choosing to focus on the steaming cup of tea the waitress had just brought him; he placed his cold hands around the hot ceramic, his feet brushing over his backpack on the ground.

            Eggsy wasn’t startled when someone sat down in the spot right next to him, despite the mostly empty restaurant. There weren’t that many people who would’ve been able to find him, but Harry Hart was proving better at it than most.

            “Cup of tea, please,” Harry ordered from the waitress when she materialised before them. “You’re a hard man to find, Eggsy,” he continued softly once she’d brought him his cuppa and walked away.

            “You cheated,” Eggsy mumbled, playing with his long sleeves. “Said you’d never use your power unless you were given permission.” He quirked an eyebrow, still refusing to look at the older man properly.

            He could see Harry shaking his head from the corner of his eye. “I didn’t use it; I’ve merely been tracing your steps.”

            “I thought I was clear when I left,” Eggsy grit his teeth, the muscles in jaw twitching.

            “Leaving behind a note that says ‘Don’t look for me’ isn’t all that clear, to be honest,” Harry shrugged, bringing the tea to his mouth and taking a hearty sip.

            Eggsy clenched his fists against the counter. It was the middle of the night and he had had enough of all the bullshit. “You knew exactly what I meant, Harry,” he spat out. “I don’t belong there. It was time for me to go, we all knew that.”

            “What was the plan, then?” It was the first time Eggsy had ever heard anger in Harry’s voice. The older man was usually calm and collected, the perfect example of unemotional; even when he was fighting off those men in the bar during their first meeting, he’d had close to no expression on his face. The discovery of a tremor in Harry’s voice – one of rage – was startling, if not frightening. “If running away was the first step then pray tell, what comes after, hm?” He made no effort to conceal that all of his attention was dedicated to Eggsy in that moment, his body turned on his stool to face him completely.

            Eggsy grabbed his cup and swallowed down the rest of it, gingerly placing it back on the counter before standing up; he took a few bills out of his pocket and placed them on the counter, throwing a strained smile towards the waitress who was pretending not to eavesdrop before picking up his bag. “The plan was to keep everybody safe,” he finally answered as he walked away, resolutely not looking behind him as he pushed past the door and into the night.

            That night, Eggsy rented a cheap room with some of the money he had. It was as if his eight months at the Academy had never happened; he was on the road again, a small pack filled with the bare essentials and spare change in his pocket. He’d come full circle.

            He sat on the bed with a groan, his feet aching and his back tired. He could’ve easily stolen a car, it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time, but his body needed this – _he_ needed it. Eggsy wanted the exhaustion, the draining of energy; it helped remind him that he controlled his body, not the other way around.

            He toed off his shoes and kicked them across the room, pulled off his socks and then his shirt but found himself interrupted by a loud knock on the door before he could do anything else. Eggsy sighed wearily, aware of whom he would find on the other side before he even crossed over to open it. He merely moved back and let Harry come in, closing the door behind the older man without sparing him another glance.

            “I dunno what you want from me,” Eggsy spoke absentmindedly as he grabbed a change of clothes from his bag. “Following me around isn’t going to get you anything.” He headed towards the bathroom, and shut the door between them. He ignored the fluttering in his stomach as he finished undressing, stepping into the small shower and welcoming the water as it fell down on him in a cold wave. He hoped against all hope that Harry would be gone by the time he was finished, and so Eggsy took his time, nearly sat in the shower so as to prolong the inevitable.

            He imagined it was a feeling of dismay that tightened in his chest as he stepped out of the shower to find Harry standing in the bathroom, leaning against the sink, waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest. Eggsy hadn’t even heard the door open.

            Eggsy didn’t bother saying anything; he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, hoping against hope that his skin wasn’t flushing under the attention the older man was giving him.

            “You aren’t alone in this Eggsy,” Harry started quietly as Eggsy grabbed his change of clothes and headed for the main room; he was clearly not going to get any privacy in the bathroom. “The Kingsman Academy was designed specifically to help every mutant –”

            “Enough Harry!” Eggsy finally blew up, turning to face the man standing in in the doorway. Eggsy’s chest was heaving with anger, the blood rushing through his ears rendering him near delirious. “Enough! I _can’t_ go back there, all right?! I won’t do it to myself, to the others! If I stayed there any longer, the Academy would eventually burn to the ground with everyone in it! Including – fuck, including you!” And that was it, wasn’t it? Eggsy was terrified of what he could possibly do to all those people, all those children at the Academy, but most of all, he was terrified of what he could do to _Harry_.

            It was an irrational fear; of all the people present at the Academy, Harry Hart was probably the best equipped to handle a student who’d lost control of their power. Eggsy couldn’t explain why then it was Harry he feared for the most. Maybe it had to do with the weird tug at his heart he always felt when Harry was near him, the odd drop of his stomach when the man so much as stood next to him. Eggsy tried in vain to never acknowledge his body’s weird reactions to Harry Hart.

            “Eggsy,” Harry approached him slowly, stopping when there was barely any space between them. “The weight of the world does not rest on your shoulders,” he told him honestly. “Your power is not impossible to control, it is only slightly more complicated because of how great it is. Do you realise the amount of power you hold at your fingertips? It’s a thing of beauty Eggsy; I wish you could see that,” he whispered the last part as his eyes dropped to Eggsy’s mouth.

            “I nearly killed him Harry,” Eggsy swallowed past the lump in his throat, remembering the events that led up to him nearly setting a fellow student on fire. Granted it was only Charlie and he’d been gunning to make Eggsy lose control, but that didn’t change anything.

            “But you didn’t.”

            Eggsy didn’t know what to say to that; he certainly didn’t know what to do when he felt hands settle on his bare waist, Harry’s body drifting closer to his. His heart was a racing staccato, his pulse jumping obviously under the delicate skin of his neck.

            “May I…” Harry mumbled as he closed in, delicately nosing at Eggsy’s cheek.

            Eggsy swallowed harshly while attempting to keep his limbs from trembling. “Are you trying to seduce me back into the Academy?” he asked half-heartedly, not truly wanting the answer to his question.

            Harry shook his head while he placed a delicate kiss to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” he admitted quietly, the words melting into Eggsy’s skin. “I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to.”

            “This won’t convince me to go back,” Eggsy told him honestly though he couldn’t stop his hands from coming up to latch onto the fabric of Harry’s suit, his fingers clutching the material over a muscled back.

            Harry let out a small chuckle. “I would never try to use physical intimacy to bring you back to the Academy,” he told him honestly. “I do however have to warn you that I won’t stop trying to convince you to return; in the morning, when I wake up and you’re no longer there, I’ll keep following you. From this city to the next, I’ll always try to bring you back. But never like this; never with _this_.”

            Eggsy couldn’t help but lean forward, initiating the kiss Harry had been skirting around. He tightened his arms around the older man and bridged the remaining distance between them, their mouths meeting in the middle. Eggsy felt as though his body was betraying him in an entirely different way; he could feel his skin calling out for Harry, could feel his own lungs giving up on him as he sucked on Harry’s lower lip, licking into his mouth not long after. He’d been wanting to do this since he first laid eyes on the older man; his mind had been able to tell that he was dangerous, but his body had been unable to get passed its aesthetic appreciation of an older gentleman in a bespoke suit. Getting to know Harry had only tricked his mind into agreeing with his body’s initial reaction.

            He could feel the towel slipping off his waist but he made no move to stop it. The scratch of Harry’s clothing on his bare skin made his pulse race even faster but he craved more than that; he tugged at Harry’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders as their tongues brushed softly together; he let it drop unceremoniously to the floor, neither of them particularly in any mindset to care about taking proper care of clothing. Even if it would only be for one night, even if it would never happen again, he wanted to have at least this one time.

            He let Harry steer him back, let himself fall against the bed when he felt it against the back of his knees. He watched as Harry removed the rest of his clothing, his fingers meticulous as he undid the buttons one by one, slowly revealing skin inch by inch. The teasing was killing Eggsy, his hands itching to reach out and touch.

            Soon enough, Harry was crawling over him after having removed his glasses and setting them on the nearby table, his hair artfully falling out of their previously perfect state; Eggsy wanted to see the normally pristine man lose his composure. He spread his legs to accommodate him, his arms wrapping around Harry’s shoulders once they were finally settled. He watched as Harry’s eyes took him in, his hands smoothing over the planes of his stomach, the just of his hips.

            “That night in the kitchen,” Harry mumbled as he nipped at Eggsy’s sharp jawline, “I had to keep myself from spreading you over the counter and eating you out,” he admitted without shame.

            The moan that escaped Eggsy at those words was loud and filthy, the image it conjured in his head one that very nearly caused him to faint. He cursed as his arms tightened around Harry, his legs hitching up higher. “I would’ve wanted you to,” Eggsy told him shakily.

            Harry moved to kiss him while bringing their hips together. Eggsy nearly shouted at the friction, their cocks brushing together. He cursed aloud as he realised he didn’t have anything on him to take it any further. “Harry,” he groaned pitifully against his lips, “please tell me you’ve got stuff on you.”

            “Fuck,” Harry cursed and bit at mouth, his hips stilling. “I didn’t exactly plan on this happening,” he mumbled as he shook his head.

            Eggsy’s head fell back as a plan started forming in his head. “All right,” he nodded. “I’ve an idea.” He pushed himself up and rolled Harry onto his back, smirking at the look of surprise on the other man’s face as he straddled him. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

***

            Eggsy left the next morning exactly as Harry had predicted. Before the sun even had a chance to peak over the horizon, Eggsy was already quietly shutting the door behind him, only sparing one last glance to the figure lying sprawled across the messy bed. The night had worn them out, Harry having decided to fulfill his fantasy and eat Eggsy out for what could have very well been hours after Eggsy had finished blowing him. They’d fallen asleep tangled together, Harry wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s smaller form and covering them with the cleaner part of the sheets.

            “I meant what I said before,” Harry had told him in the darkness before sleep claimed them. “I’ll keep looking for you until you realise you don’t have to be alone in this.”

            “Harry, I nearly set the room on fire,” Eggsy reminded him of just a few moments before. The pleasure had been building up into such an unbearable crescendo that Eggsy had felt the flames dancing along his fingertips before he could stop them. He had managed to singe the bedsheets before Harry’s hands had wrapped around his, his mouth pressing soothing kisses to his lower back.

            “It’s all right,” he’d whispered into the damp skin. “You’re all right Eggsy.” He’d repeated the mantra until the flames had receded, Eggsy’s body shaking in the aftermath. Harry had continued his ministrations as a reward.

            “But you didn’t. You’re already better than you used to be.”

            The words rang in Eggsy’s ears as he caught the first bus out, giving the driver the right amount of change before claiming a seat at the back. He sat down and placed his pack at his side, his fingers unconsciously playing with a bruise on the crook of his neck. He smiled gently as the scenery of trees and endless road greeted him.

            He knew Harry would find him soon enough. Maybe next time Eggsy would be more easily convinced to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here](http://midnightsurge.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
